Asking for it
by 3DBABE1999
Summary: Summary and Warnings inside.


"Asking for it."

**A/N: **Holy crap I started another new Fanfiction... BUT.. For those of my readers who are used to me posting Supernatural Fics.. This is a Star Trek ( AU of Abrams Universe) Fic so if you're one of my usual readers this Fic being from a different Fandom may be surprising.. I do hope you will still give it a chance though even though it is not a Supernatural Fic.. For any new readers that this Fic may draw in.. This is my VERY FIRST Star Trek Fanfiction in any of the Star Trek Universes.. **(WARNING for Spoilers to the Abrams Universe Movies as well as potential Spoilers to the Original T.V. Series and Original Movie Series as well as any Star Trek Spinoff Movies, Books, Comic Books, T.V. Shows, etc.. ahead)**... But I have very recently been enamored with the Star Trek Fandom and I have been absorbed in reading tons of Star Trek Fanfictions both old and new and I think the Abrams Universe actually gives a nice Canvas for working in things from The Original T.V. Series Spinoff T.V. Series and Original Movie Series and Spinoff Movie Series but to work it into this new Alternate Timeline/Universe that Nero and Spock Prime accidently created thus making room for some "tweaking" of a few details.. And because it's Fiction based off of Fiction that's set in an Alternate Timeline/Universe of a Fictional Future, well any and all things are possible making it feel like there's more to work with than with just working within The Original T.V. Series and Original Movie Series or any of the Spinoffs as the futures of the Characters are no longer set in stone, such as Kirk doesn't necessarily have to disappear into the Nexus and be presumed dead in 2293 or ever as things have been altered and therefore something could always happen to save Kirk from that fate or Kirk could be presumed dead much sooner due to either being lost in the Nexus much quicker in the Alternate Universe than he was in the Original Universe or something else could happen to make Kirk be presumed dead or even actually dead (besides Kirk's obvious death (and resurection) from Into Darkness) at any point in the Alternate Timeline/Universe created when Spock Prime and Nero came through that Black Hole.. Gary Mitchell doesn't have to lose his humanity and Kirk doesn't have to kill him.. things like that can always be changed by this New and Alternate Timeline/Universe.. And of course... There's aways the chance for (probably Minor Side) Characters from Enterprise, Voyager, Next Generation and Deep Space Nine or any of the Movies made from those Series that might make appearences before they were ever introduced in the Original Timelines (like Guinan who in Next Generation Canon is 500-700 years old and therefore would have been alive in Captain Kirk's time)..

So anyway.. As this is an AU of an already Alternate Universe, this Fic could get pretty filled with tons of Tropes up to and including MPreg (Male Pregnancy), as in an Alternate Reality of an Alternate Reality (and fictional reality and future) there may have been procedures discovered to create such abilities or capabilities that weren't completely possible or fully realized or explored in the Original Timeline/Universe and of course the allowances for interferences from The Guardians, Trelane (Also known as "Q") and "new" types of lifeforms that weren't part of the Canon of the Original Timeline(s) can create any and all possibilities needed to suit the "realities" of this Fanfiction...

Alright now for pairings and relationship Tags (these are only pairings and relationships where the pairings are consentual on all sides): Spock/Kirk, mentions of PAST Kirk/Carol Marcus, mentions of PAST Kirk/other Male/Female relationships (i.e. Gaila, Unnamed "Cat Women", Miramanee, Antonia and so on..), PAST Spock/Uhura, Sulu/Chekov, Uhura/Carol Marcus/Christine Chapel, mentions of Spock Prime/Original Universe Kirk, other minor background pairings between Minor and/or Supporting and/or Background Characters may also happen as well as Original Made Up Characters that may end up being in a pairing or relationship (like Sarek no longer has Amanda and therefore might take a new Bondmate and as I don't know the names of a lot of Vulcans who might have survived the destruction of Vulcan that aren't related to Sarek then I might have to make up an Original Character for Sarek, who is a Supporting Character, to take as a new Bondmate), also their will be a Villian/Villian pairing between Anton Keridian A.K.A. Kodos (Govenor of Taursus IV in Original T.V. Series) and an Original Male Character... Also mentions of pairings from The Original Universe/Timeline such as Spock(Prime) and T'Pring and Stonn/T'Pring...

**WARNINGS: **Horrible made up names for made up Extra Terrestrial Lifeforms, made up Planets, made up Stars, made up Moons, made up Characters and other stuff not in any of the Star Trek Universes (I'm talking names like Aphrodian, Zuthrak, T'Wraith, Mulathos... Type of horrible made up names) as well as names that weren't made up that just came from other places (like Plutarch), Pretty much every Star Trek trope ever done, **Mentions of Taursus IV and abuses and genecide suffered there**, FOUL LANGUAGE, Use of "F" Word is a definite, mentions of multiple PAST Rapes of a Main Character (Kirk) while they were still a minor, mentions of (Kirk's) PAST Childhood Abuse, Rape, Mind Rape, Vulcan Mind Rape (Forced Mind Melds) (Neither Spock nor Spock Prime are the prepetrators), physical, mental, emotional abuses and tortures of a Main Character (Kirk) both as a minor and as an adult, Graphic Descriptions of abuses, rapes and tortures, Past NonConsentual MPreg of an underage Character (Kirk), NonConsentual MPreg of an adult Character (also Kirk... Basically everything bad pretty much happens to mostly Kirk.. Kirk suffers through a lot of really horribly traumatizing things both as a child and as an adult ), Bottom Kirk, some Top Kirk in Male/Female pairings, threesomes, closed polyamorous (spice otherwise known as more than one spouse) relationships, Space Husbands, Vulcan Kissing, Vulcan Mating, Ponn Farr, Plak Tow (Blood Fever), Machine Rape, Object Insertion, forced beastiality, tentacle monster "alien" beings, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Rape Trauma Stress Disorder, Vulcan Mind Healing, Consentual Mild Melds, Spock and Kirk have baies, plus Kirk will have two children from two different Male/Female relationships (Carol Marcus who gave birth to Kirk's son David in The Original Movie Series and Miramee who Kirk impregnated in The Original T.V. Series but died in The Original Tmeline/Universe (Original T.V. Series) and that might not (probably won't) die in this Timeline/Universe), Amnesia, Memory Loss Tropes, effects of Kahn's blood and several of the possibile ways it could effect Kirk for better and/or worse, radiation poisoning and sickness and how it could eventually effect Kirk for better and/or worse despite Kahn's blood, Cancer scare, possible temporary or permanent Character and/or Main Character Deaths.. Will probably be very, VERY LONG, plotty and filled with massive amounts of Tropes that are abundantly common for The Star Trek (especially Spock/Kirk) Fanfictions but I will try to make it as original as possible considering how most of the common Tropes of The Star Trek Fandom have already been explored in vastly plentiful ways by other more experienced authors who definitely know the In's and Out's of everything Star Trek more than I could ever even try to imagine knowing..

**BLANKET WARNING: **For ANYTHING and EVERYTHING else that can or may be considered Upsetting, Triggering, Traumatizing and/or Offensive in any and every way...

**Categories: **Hurt/Comfort, ANGST, Unrequited Loves, Rejection and Feelings of Rejection, Trauma, Violence, Crime, Science Fiction, Others...

**SUMMARY: **Captain James Tiberius Kirk has had a reputation of sleeping around and being very overly promiscuous for a very long time and it's reputation that Captain Kirk has never really said anything to disband or disuade even though it isn't true and also is no one else's business but his own, but he's Jim Kirk and he doesn't really care what some people think about him (of course he really does, but he just isn't going to let his hurt feelings show)... Unfortunately for poor Captain Kirk someone from his past intends to use Captain Kirk's undeserved reputation and real history of being a victim of many types of abuses, including sexual abuses, to slowly break him by infiltrating The Enterprise with various spies and co-conspirators that pose as newly transferred or hired crew.. Captain Kirk gets raped by a leading member of a new Planet that may join the Federation, but before Kirk can tell anyone it's almost instantly assumed that Captain Kirk was "Asking for it" as it was perceived that the Captain was "flirting" with the planet leader, the talks are delicate and Captain Kirk knows that if he comes forward with the truth then it could start all kinds of trouble and hearing what people say about him he begins to believe that maybe he was "Asking for it" that he deserved what happened to him as Captain Kirk doesn't have a lot of Self Esteem when it comes to believing his right to say "No" matters as it never mattered to any of those who had raped him in the past and so Kirk keeps quiet and suffers in silence as he slowly loses the respect and support of some of his crew when it is revealed that he is in fact pregnant from his ordeal and more and more people call poor Jim names like "slut" behind his back... Set ONE YEAR after the events of "Into Darkness"...

Now... On to the story...

**~0~**

"SPOCK!"

The desperate yell issuing from the Captain's Quarters broke him from his meditative rest period. Within seconds he was up on his feet and rushing into his Captains room.

He felt the rush of his blood beginning to calm as he laid eyes on his Captain.

Tonight, like all of the other nights when Jim screamed out in such terror, it was just a nightmare. One Jim was still trapped in.

His Captain was tangled in his sheets and blanket as he shifted restlessly on his bed, his eyes were scrunched and his brow was furrowed with remembered pains.

His Captain issued a scared whimper of distress a quiet cry of "Spock." on his lips.

Spock moved over to his Captain's bed. A thousand rules of proprieties, moralities and laws should be holding him back from what he was about to do.

But he could no longer stand to witness his Captain, his friend suffering through such fear and anguish.

He placed his fingertips against Jim's Psi Points and slipped into a shallow meld, only treading deep enough to issues feelings of comfort from his mind to Jim's and not allowing himself to invade the privacy of Jim's mind.

Slowly Jim's mind began to calm and fill with feelings of safety and peace.

When Spock gently pulled himself out of the bond and began to withdraw his hand from Jim's Psi Points Jim gave a small whine of discontentment and he tried to shift closer to Spock.

"Sleep Jim." Spock said in a fond whisper as he let his hand ghost over Jim's brow in a soothing gesture. Jim resettled back into a deep sleep and Spock took his leave hoping (knowing "hope" was illogical, but hoping nontheless) that tomorrow, his Captain would be able to rest easier and without the interuption of nightmares.


End file.
